Bones of Lightning and Ice
by Lampp
Summary: An abandoned girl, a girl with no future and an unknowingly kidnapped boy. The world will tremble as the three discover each other, their powers and the reason behind it all.
1. Prologue 01

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just playing in the sandbox. A lot of things would have been changed in canon if it were up to me, this story (and perhaps coming ones) will reflect some of the wishes I have.

The mansion was silent. Whereas it was previously filled with happy voices of a wed couple it had been silent now for a year. David Bones had been killed by Lord Voldemort. Amelia Susan Bones had allowed herself exactly one week to grieve before she had started training more intensively than ever. She was the number two auror of the Department at the moment, no auror would probably surpass Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Being the number two even before the attack on her beloved, but it wasn't enough, she had to be better, so others wouldn't feel the same loss that she felt. She could imagine David's touch even now though, hugging her, caressing her, bringing her out of her miserable state, like he had done when she had heard of poor Edgar and his family. Upping her training back then as well, but nowhere near the level she was at now. By training as hard as he was now she had actually, little by little, managed to increased her magical core, both in size and strength. She could even manage small wandless spells at the moment, though her wandless repertoire was quite limited.

The red-haired woman's attention was brought back as the Ossuary's ancient wards alarmed her of someone outside, thinking first it might be Death Eaters, and finishing off the magical Bones'. That thought was quickly driven off when the wards weren't being attacked and the presence was identified as friendly. She headed towards the front door.

She saw the surprised face of her sister when she opened the door before she could even knock before it turned into a disgruntled face. 'Amelia.' Annabelle Edwards nee Bones said. Amelia was suspicious. Her sister, and by coincidence her brother-in-law were both squibs, and the last she had seen on her was her turning away from the magical world, even Amelia herself. 'Hi, Anna-.' 'Please, let me first. I want to make this as short as possible.' From behind her, at first unseen stepped Robert Edwards, with a bundle in his arms. A bundle that suspiciously looked like a child, one that was handed over to her. 'This is our daughter, for now,' Annabelle muttered the last words. When she was born we, by necessity, went past St. Mungo's to determine whether or not she is a witch. She is. We don't want her. We want to get rid of everything that connects us to the magical word, we don't want to die because some madman wants war. Especially not after,' at this point Annabelle's tone softened somewhat. 'Especially not after what happened to David. So here she is,' she went on, back with the hard edge to her voice. 'She's for you to raise, for you to keep. We won't, we don't want to see her ever again after this.' She finally looked into Amelia's eyes at this point and nearly stepped back in fear when confronted with that deadly look in her eyes. Amelia couldn't believe it. Her sister, her own bloody sister was abandoning her own daughter. All kinds of anger poured forth, though in the back of her head she did note that she could yet at least raise a child, maybe not her own biologically, but she could raise it as her own. 'Fine.' Amelia spat forth. 'You choose to abandon this child? Then this will indeed be the last you see of her, or me. And you won't ever hear from us either. You will never be able to contact us again.' Her voice increased in volume to near-yelling with every word that exited her mouth. She paused for a moment and returning her voice to normal she continued. 'You would only be able to see her if she ever cares enough to contact you, no matter how much you might regret this afterward. Now get out YOU BLOODY BITCH!' And with the last sentence the wards threw them beyond the boundaries of the property.

Closely she looked at the baby, who miraculously was still sleeping, despite the yelling. Red hair could already be seen and Amelia wondered what her eyes would look like. She was glad that she and David had setup a room for a baby in the future already. With minimal effort she would be able to get her niece – no, her daughter, settled in.

-BoL-

The next few months were hectic. Her duties as one of the top aurors, her training to defend herself and Susan and taking care of her adopted daughter had driven Amelia to exhaustion. She knew she would have to take a break soon or her body would be forcing one upon her. Paperwork was heading in like crazy with more victims every few days. She wondered if Voldemort would ever be stopped. The only one powerful enough was unable to use the force necessary. Albus too-many-bloody-names Dumbledore. He had the power, skill and experience but not the morals to be able to take down Voldemort. He only wanted to stun and capture whereas Voldemort had no problem just killing people. The Ministry, and that damned Order Of The Phoenix, had lost a lot more people than Voldemort had because of that. At least the aurors were at least allowed to fight-to-kill, and even to use the Unforgivables versus the Death Eaters.

Every day they were losing more people and that meant that they were end up going to lose the war. A war they could not afford to lose. If Voldemort would manage to get a complete hold on Britain, the rest of the world wouldn't know what they were going to be up to.

-BoL-

Someone stormed into her office as she sat behind her desk, lost in thought and absently flipping through pages of reports. It was Alastor. 'Amelia! The Potters. He… He found them. Sirius Black has betrayed them!' _No he hasn't. He would never do that! _She didn't know she had spoken out loud until Alastor looked at her in confusion, but remained silent. They were good friends and he knew that if she spoke with such conviction, that it was for a reason. 'That isn't the only thing though,' he went on 'somehow, when trying to kill the boy of theirs his own spell bounced back at him and he killed himself.' Amelia leaned back in her chair, processing the new information. 'No. No, it wouldn't be this easy. Killing a man whose self-proclaimed title means to flee from death? No, don't count on him being gone, not yet, Alastor. But, I beg you, do not tell anyone. No one at all. But, back to the attack. How are they?' Amelia knew that Lily and James probably hadn't survived, but she could hope. Alastor looked thoughtful on what she had just said, but he trusted her with his life. They had fought back-to-back more than once in the now-past war. 'I've sent twenty-five aurors to secure the place at the moment but don't have any information beyond what I was told by Dumbledore.; we should really head there ourselves. All I know is that both James and Lily are dead,' At this point Amelia's heart skipped a beat, 'and that he would take care of Harry. We need to talk soon about some stuff.' Steeling herself, Amelia nodded and stood up, summoning her wand from her desk and walked towards the door. Thinking about the promise she'd made Lily and the copy of the Potter Will at the Ossuary her thoughts headed back in time.

_Amelia watched Lily Potter nee Evans out of the window, walking up towards her mansion and headed downstairs. When she opened the door Lily started running, catching Amelia in a tight hug when they reached each other. 'Oh, Amelia,' Lily started, half crying. 'Will you help me?' Amelia, holding Lily with one arm moved inside, sitting Lily down. 'Ofcourse.' Amelia smiled. 'Calm down and tell me what you need help with. Tea?' Lily shook her head and Amelia sat down. 'Amelia,' Lily's eyes were circled by a bit of red and her voice was shaky. 'I trust you with my life. I also trust you with the life of my unborn son.' Amelia's eyes widened. 'Since when have you been pregnant?' 'Since a month ago, but it doesn't matter. What matters is that there has been a prophecy made about him. One that will make Voldemort target us, we're going to go into hiding. I don't want to, but James insists that we should trust Dumbledore and I can't do anything about it.' Amelia sat there in shock. Prophecies were dangerous, mostly because a lot of the time they ended up being self-fulfilling. 'I've got a copy here of the Potter Will, which will be changed anymore. Please make sure it gets carried out,' at this point Lily's voice faltered, 'when we die. I know that we will before the end. Call it instinct.' Amelia didn't like this at all. That old man meddled way too much. 'Amelia, I don't trust Dumbledore. When we die and the Will is unable to be properly executed, please take care of Harry. Promise me.' Amelia could see the tears dripping down Lily's cheeks and merging with her own as she hugged Lily. 'I promise. So, Harry, you said?' Amelia went on, in an attempt to bring the conversation to a lighter subject._

She was brought back to the real world when Alastor had gripped her arm, indicating they had arrived at the apparition point. She had been dangerously deep in thought and scolded herself when her wand was half-raised, pointed towards Alastor. 'Constant vigilance, Amelia. Constant vigilance.' Alastor said in a warm, but serious tone. She smiled. 'Let's go.' And they disappeared out of the Ministry.

They arrived at a damaged house. Aurors were swarming about as they followed the trail of destruction in the house. The door had been blasted open and she noticed a couch partially embedded in the wall beside the door. James Potter had put up a fight, but it was all for naught and he was now dead, laying beside the entrance to the staircase. She went upstairs, knowing where the room of Harry Potter had been due to a lower-ranking auror. Already prepared for the sight, it still hit her when she saw the lifeless body of Lily. It did seem like there was a small smile on her face, as if she had won in the end. Two other things that had to be noticed were nearby each other, both empty. A set of robes, as if somebody had disapparated without his clothers and a crib. If looks could kill, then no matter where he was Dumbledore would have dropped dead at that moment. Harry was her responsibility now, but she had to wait. She didn't want to, but she had to. 'Dumbledore took care of Harry, you said?' That was directed to Alastor. 'Aye lass, he was the first here and actually alerted us. Told us that Lily and James had died, Black had betrayed them and he would make sure Harry was safe.' 'Right, you take the lead here, make sure everything's done properly.' The current Head Auror was useless and she knew that she should actually be there to overlook the operation, but her scarred wounds had been re-opened, painfully. Turning to walk away she moved, but Alastor's arm on her shoulder stopped her. 'Stay strong lass, for her and him.' He was one of the few people who knew how much Lily and Amelia had meant to each other, and figured something else was up with her constant worrying about the youngest –and now only - Potter.

Amelia apparated to the Ossuary. Voldemort was dead, but at the cost of the death of one of the three people she loved and the disappearance of her son. She barely managed to make it inside before she broke down, alone and crying.

-BoL-

Unbeta'd!

Please, if you must criticize, at least make it useful and don't just randomly flame. If you like, or don't like it, give a reason! Don't be shy!

Also, my first published fanfic that'll remain here!

This is part 1 of 2 of the prologue, I hope to make the following chapters after that larger, but I'll just have to see if I can do that, it's hard for me to write a story.

See you next chapter, I hope!

Edit: Can't figure out how the line break works, forced to take other measures!

Edit 2: 5 nov, 2013. Changed a few small things and refined it a bit so that some words wouldn't seem as repetitive. Or at least, I tried to.

~Lampp


	2. Prologue 02

She sat there in the hallway, her tears had long run out. Amelia wasn't even surprised when a flash of light appeared beside her. However she surprised when she felt tiny arms pulling her own arm. She looked and it was her niece pulling her arm down. Amelia sagged down a bit so her arm was easily in the reach of the baby who instantly clung on, holding her arm tightly. She smiled. Sunshine in the darkness, she was. Carefully she picked up the baby and held her. Her smile got broader when the baby refused to let go of her arm.

She placed a kiss on her head and there, both of them, sitting in the hallway, they fell asleep.

-BoL-

Six days later she found herself standing in front of Lily's grave. She had not attended the funeral the day previously but wanted to talk in private. 'Hey Lily,' she spoke softly. 'I wish this didn't have to happen. I wish you were still here. Here at my side. But wishes couldn't fill an empty glass. I love you, Lily. Ever since that day in the Room, I've loved you. And I always will. Even though I had David, and I loved him too, you were still always there first. I'll do it like I promised you. I'll protect Harry, I'll be there for him. And I'll never make him forget you and what you did.' Amongst the rain it almost felt like something was touching her cheek, like something, or maybe someone was caressing her. 'My love, goodbye.' She smiled sadly and glanced to the sky. 'At least, for now.' A ray of sunshine shined briefly on Lily's grave before it disappeared. With it, so did she.

-BoL-

She sighed. It had been a month since she had lost her dearest friend. A month since she was forced to act on the Potter Will. Act and yet do nothing. Three weeks since she stood at her grave. Three weeks since the first time she got no answer. Amelia smiled to herself as she thought of Susan. At least she was having fun. Then again, it seemed like young children were always having fun. She sent a silent thanks to the heavens that she didn't have to clean up after her though; she had house-elves for that. Amelia was glad she had Susan, at least now she still had some light shining in her life. Without her she might have actually broken down after hearing about the Potters. Standing up from her chair she gazed at the garden, forgotten paperwork lay behind her. Accompanying the Potter Will had been a letter of Lily and a book. A letter which she couldn't forget if her life was at stake. And there was a life at stake, just not hers. Pulling it out of her pocket she read it again.

_Amelia,_

_You know how hard it is to start a letter that's only going to be opened if you're dead? Very hard. I'm sorry. I wish this never would have happened. That the purebloods could talk some sense into themselves and actually look beyond their own pockets and let our world advance. If we were ever found out by the non-magical folk they could destroy us without breaking a sweat. We experienced some of that during the war against Grindelwald already. But I could wish for so many things. I'm dead. Or at least, I will be when you read these words. Amelia, whatever you do, do not let Harry fall into the hands of Dumbledore. We never managed to figure out what it actually said, but it made Voldemort come for us. Or rather, for Harry. I've added a book that includes my venture into the world of Runes. I did it Amelia, I did it. I managed to create a formless Rune, a Rune that will protect Harry, but just Harry. However, Voldemort isn't dead. Don't ask me how I know, don't tell anyone. Just know that Voldemort isn't dead. He will return. _

_I know about Susan as well. I'm glad you still have her at this moment. Keep a very good eye on them. They'll have something special._

_Take care of them Amelia, as only you can._

_Love always,_

_Lily_

Accompanying the letter had been several pages of parchment, describing what Lily had all done, the path to her own Rune and what her own Rune was exactly. Also included were a few blank pages, but Lily indicated that only Harry would be able to see the writing on there. Even though Amelia had had Ancient Runes up until she graduated from Hogwarts, she still had some difficulty figuring out what she could read. From what she could gather though, the Rune would protect someone from an instant death. It wasn't a perfect defense, as taking poison or bleeding out due to wounds would still kill them. The Rune would be formless and invisible, only appearing once death had been prevented. Lily didn't know what shape it would be or how it would be determined, only that the rune would appear at the point where death would have struck. That's all Lily had told her though. Amelia didn't know how to apply it to someone or how Lily had created it. She had been a true genius. Amelia laughed, to think that it was all because of her that Lily had actually taken any interest in Runes. Even though Amelia had been sorted in Hufflepuf and Lily in Gryffindor, they both thought those boundaries were silly and Amelia had taken Lily under her wing. They'd spent a lot of time together in the library in Lily's first year, and the year after that in the Room of Requirement. With her mind being more at peace now, remembering those happy days she decided to go to Susan. Glancing at the clock she saw it was nearly dinnertime anyway.

A couple of hours later Susan was asleep and Amelia was sitting in front of the fireplace, in the chair that David had brought with him when he moved in. The happiness that she felt thinking back quickly turned to anger when her thoughts drifted towards the Old Bastard, as she named Dumbledore in her thoughts. The Bastard had smuggled Harry away and let them put Sirius Black into prison. Her hands balled up in anger. He had sealed the Potter Will and told the Wizengamot that Harry had been sent to a safe location where he wouldn't have been able to be found by any remaining Death Eaters. While that may be true, according to some magic that Lily left behind Harry was at her sister's house. The house of which the deed lay in the Potter vault in Gringotts and the house Harry should never have been brought to, according to Amelia's own copy of the Will.

Furthermore, he'd stood by and done nothing to stop Black from going to Azkaban. Dumbledore of all people should have known that Black would never betray Lily and James. There was something going on with him, but she couldn't do anything, not yet. Only silently and carefully look for stuff.

She was glad to have Susan though. Somehow she seemed to be able to feel it whenever she became a bit too depressed and always managed to cheer her up. She was truly a blessing. Amelia knew now already that Susan would make someone very happy for the rest of their life.

-BoL-

The past six months had been both heaven and hell for Amelia. Susan had returned some joy into her life that had disappeared along with David, but it wounded Amelia to not know how Harry was doing at that moment. She knew the address of the house he had been placed at and had stood guard when she could. Alastor had also volunteered to when he could which resulted in several wards being set up by him. She could thank the heavens for how paranoid he was. A troubling problem though was the lack of blood wards, even though it was deemed Dark; Dumbledore had admitted that he had used it to keep Harry safe when she pressured him. Rotten old man.

Alastor's patronus arrived, carrying a message. 'Amelia, there's a problem at the muggle house.' Instantly she disapparated, reappearing standing up at Privet Drive. 'What's the matter? Death Eaters?' She asked, alarmed and looking around for possible targets. 'No.' Moody said in a grave voice, appearing from under his invisibility cloak. 'Amelia, I've been here for an entire day now,' he hesitated, not even he could fathom this horror. 'The boy… Harry…' His magical eye that he got in the past week was spinning wildly. 'What is it, Alastor?' She asked in a warm voice. Alastor's voice croaked. 'They put him in a cupboard under the stairs. He's been there the past twenty-four hours. They haven't checked on him, haven't given him food or changed his – what was the name? – diaper.' He shook in rage. 'Calm down Alastor.' She was shocked. 'I knew it was horrible but this bad?' She sighed. 'I can't do anything. Not yet. I have to wait until he's been there a year. Otherwise the old man will know right away.' 'Damn that old meddling fool.' He cursed. 'Go home Alastor. Rest a bit. You have to head in again tomorrow.' He grunted and disapparated. Amelia remained for a few minutes before heading back and sitting with Susan. She could really use her company now.

-BoL-

Over the months it got worse. Now that they, or rather Alastor, was able to see in the house they noticed how bad the abuse was and what a terrible people they actually were. They didn't care about him at all and when the father was busy in the garden out front they'd heard him mutter several times about how good it would be once the freak would be able to do it for him. This only enraged them further, but they took satisfaction in the fact they'd just wait it out and ruin them when Harry was older.

Finally the day, or rather night arrived. Harry had been there a year now and that would be enough to fool Dumbledore or whatever he had placed to watch the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. If he had placed any at all, knowing the old man, she doubted it. Grabbing the invisibility cloak Alastor had managed to acquire – or steal rather – from Dumbledore, she went on her way and disapparated to Privet Drive. The cloak had actually belonged to James apparently and thus now was Harry's possession. According to Alastor it was even better than the normal invisibility cloak, but he hadn't been able to determine anything. Masking any sound with a charm she unlocked the front door and stood in front of the cupboard. A cupboard that had three locks on it. Her hatred of the muggles living here grew even more. Unlocking the door she grabbed Harry and quickly made her way out of the house.

-BoL-

The following day came another surprise in the form of a visit. It had been the dead of night when Amelia had returned to the Ossuary and she'd placed Harry in a crib beside Susan so they could get used to each other. Amelia, being too happy that she finally had Harry in a safe place couldn't get to sleep. Stress was catching up to her though as she started dozing off around noon. The wards alerting her got her wide awake though. An elf appeared. 'Mistress, it is Lady Greengrass.' _Greengrass, what does she want? _'Let her in.'

Opening the door she saw the midnight black hair that was a trademark of the Greengrass family approaching. Amelia invited her inside, it was only proper after all.

Once in the living room and with tea at hand they started. 'Greetings, Lady Bones. Before we proceed, please read this first. I was told that the last part of this letter could only be read by you.' A She said warmly. Amelia scanned the letter. Apparently Lily had also contacted Stephanie Greengrass and told her some stuff as well. The last part, the part that only Amelia could read was about how Lily trusted Stephanie just as much as she he Amelia and had met her in her third year in Arithmancy. They had formed a very close relationship after that. In fact, it had almost been as close as the one between Lily and Amelia. She'd also asked Stephanie to go to Amelia exactly on this day, knowing what Amelia had been through and would go through.

Amelia sat back, focusing on the grey eyes of the women sitting opposite of her and considered for a moment longer before deciding to trust her and told the entire story, from the day that Lily had visited, David died and her sister had given her Susan. Up until the previous night when she claimed Harry from those muggles, including the stuff Dumbledore did. Once she finished the emotional exhausting story she leaned back and closed her eyes. She heard the rousing of fabric but ignored it for the moment. The feeling of hands being put on her shoulder didn't make her open her eyes either. If Lily trusted her, so did Amelia. She groaned as the hands started a seemingly magical massage. She'd been so tense, for more than a year. 'Tsk tsk, you should relax more, dear.' A voice softly spoke beside her ear. 'I can help you, if you want…' Breath stroked her ear. Amelia groaned in response and moved her head sideways, opening her eyes. Grey stared into bright blue. Their lips met in a searing and passionate kiss.

A/N:

Woo! Another chapter done! Once again I hope I've done all the scenes correctly. I'm mainly pretty nervous about the grave scene and the very last scene, with the Lady Greengrass. Please, if you review, at least give your opinion of those two. Ofcourse, of the whole chapter in detail is preferred ;)

Concerning reviewing... Come on people! Don't be shy! I'd like to hear from you! Thank you for the ones who did review last chapter. It gives someone strength to write on you know, a lot more than a simple follow and/or favorite. Though of course, those are also very much appreciated!

I've changed the pairing to Harry/Susan/Daphne. The last two, plus Fleur are just my favorite pairings for Harry. Hmm... *thinks*... What can I do... ;)

The above mentioned three ladies have very little to nothing (Daphne, I'm thinking of you) canon mentioning or background, so they can be very interesting to write.

Again, unbeta'd! How does one actually acquire a beta anyway?

I've also made very, **very** minor changed to the previous chapter to make it flow better, in my opinion.

Hope you've enjoyed yourself and that you'll be back for the next chapter. A good day to ye all!

~Lampp


End file.
